


Beginner's Luck

by penniless1



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The porn battle made me do it...Eli/Ginn, prompts are giggle, dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

The sound bubbled from the pit of her slender stomach, vibrating through the walls of her frail chest as it tickled her diaphragm and made her hiccup in a vain attempt to stop it. As close and as naked as they were, it was impossible for Eli not to feel it, despite her partial success at muting the traitorous noise.  
  
"What?" he asked with a nervous half-grin, a bit of defensive huff already in his voice. His fingers stopped in the midst of a rather good massage of muscles that she definitely had not known that she possessed outside of biological theory. Stretched out over his far larger and warmer frame _(though receding - borderline starvation did that to a person, she knew all too well)_ , Ginn burrowed her head deeper into his still-meaty shoulder, closed her eyes with a sigh and breathed his scent in deeply.  
  
Really, if she had known that a scientist could smell so _delectable_ , she would have taken up the profession with far more enthusiasm. She probably would never be able to read his mathematical theses again without getting hot and flustered.  
  
"What?" Eli asked again, nervousness and lust dripping from his shaky voice in equal measure. One of his large arms wrapped around her back, cradling her as he pushed himself upright on the sleeping platform. He brought his other hand around to brush sticky strawberry strands of hair away from her face and forehead, subtly trying to encourage her to pull her head from the crook of his neck.  
  
"I mean, if I'm doing something wrong it's _totally_ okay to let me know, 'cause I _really_ can't profess to be an expert in any of this-"  
  
Ginn would not be moved from that delicious, jittery pulse. Feeling quite bold and daring and in need to be charge, she slipped her moist tongue out and used it to stroke the vein from Eli's shoulder to just behind his ear. Her grin was downright predatory as his breath hitched in mid-babble, only to come back out from between his teeth as a strangled, desperate groan.  
  
Or it could have been the effect of her small, long fingers gripping his cock as it flexed against her ass cheeks. Whichever.  
  
The sensation of dominance and power for the good of someone else rushed over her, tightening her nipples fiercely. Physically, she would most likely still be inferior to the larger Tau'ri male. When they spoke about science or maths or the Ancients, she and Eli were equals. In a bed, naked and sweaty and panting with barely restrained desire, he willfully wanted her to lead him.  
  
As a result of her Lucian-led training, she could only find this sudden control over her own wants - scant as it is - to be _glorious_.  
  
"I giggle when I'm happy," she sighed as she raised herself over Eli’s eager dick and used the thick head to spread her damp lips. "I forgot I used to do that."  
  
"Oh?" was all that Eli could gasp as heat began to envelope his virgin cock, causing a pretty remarkable decline in blood flow to his head. The thinking one.  
  
The movement of Ginn's supple body - still fighting trim and conditioned to Lucian Alliance regulations - as she rubbed herself on him again and again made his arms weak, something that she noticed after a while of coaxing herself to relax. She also noticed that it took Eli far longer than normal to compile his next sentence.  
  
"So, you're saying that you're happy right now?" he asked haltingly before his language capabilities descended to a ceaseless, pride-inducing murmur of _oh my god, jesus fucking christ, this cannot possibly feel so goddamn good but by the Ancients it does, fuck, I can so die happy now_ as she ever so slowly slipped her clutching, slick pussy down over his head. The non-thinking one.  
  
His large arms clenched her tightly in return, but not so much as to make her feel threatened. Instead, the embrace made her feel as though he was grasping at one of his many dreams, meant to be elusive but far too wonderful to let go of completely.  
  
Ginn felt her giggles growing louder behind her clenched lips as she nodded and sunk a bit lower.


End file.
